Flame
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Info The user can light any part of their body on fire (including the insides) and use the flames as weapons. Each flame skill can be increased by changing the property's of the fire. They can also cause explosions. Quirk get stronger based on the users emotions. Skills * Fire Fist: The user engulfs their hand in burning flames to attack with up close or fire the flames off of the users hands. ** Flame Gatling: The user shoots fireballs out of their hands while punching. * Fire Feet: The user lights their legs on fire to attack with up close or fire it for more range. ** Flame Jump: The user uses the flames to increase jump height and movement speed. ** Flame Rocket: The user uses their flames to propel themselves up or forward. * Flame Whip: The user creates long line of flames and when they hit their target the impact will be explosive. * Inhale: The user can inhale all types of fire and adds the power on top of his next few moves. Max power increase is up to 125%. * Dragon's Breath: The user lights the inside of them on fire and them shoots out a long stream of flames that could melt metal. ** Homing Breath: The user fires a thin long beam of fire that homes on the targets. Weaker than the normal breath. Can change direction mid-air. * Flame Bomb: The user charges up a big ball of flames and them unleashes the attack which will cause terrible burns and a big bang. Ultimate Moves * Full Flame Body: The user lights their entire body on fire making it almost impossible to attack hand-to-hand. * Dragon's Wraith: The user creates a pire of flames that reaches into the sky. After that pire is created the flame pire twists and consumes the user causing them to increase all their power by 300%. While in this stage the user is almost unstoppable. Lasts for 50 minutes or until the user beats/finishes what made them go into the form in the first place. User passes out for 3 days after the effect wears off. The user can consume target's body heat while in this state. * Dragon Flare: The user creates a dragon out of the flames they create. The dragon acts as another creature and listens to the user. Only lasts for 15 minutes. * Blast Breath: Fires an incredibly strong flame breath that incinerates anything in its path. Makes the user unable to use his quirk for 5 minutes after use. Strengths The user is immune to fire. Changing the properties of the fire will reduce the weaknesses the flame has. Flame can melt metal and ice within moments. Weaknesses The user is weak against water and wind quirks. If the user is emotional then the power is very unstable. Changing properties takes keen focus. If the user eats their own fire then their power will not increase. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks